


Angels and Devils

by Viridian5



Category: Nature of the Beast
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-26
Updated: 2000-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian pushes Jack hard to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the ending.
> 
> Why am I writing a story based on an obscure direct-to-video? Maybe because the movie's twisted and slashy as all hell. I liked it so much that I ended up buying it off of Amazon.com.
> 
> Eric Roberts plays the honey-voiced, drawling Adrian, while Lance Henrikson plays the tightly-wound Jack. Let the games begin!
> 
> Thanks to Te for read-through.

Jack left about an hour ago. Wonder how long it'll take him to be done. I don't know how much of a perfectionist he is with this.

That's no problem, because I'm here having myself a fine old time getting ready for him to get back. Just a little lazy finger-fucking to pass the time and get prepped. I'm an artist with my hands. I'll be here for him, slicked up and still stinking of a variety of drugs, sweat, fucking, and Gerald and Dahlia's fine young junkie bodies.

Mmm. Gerald and Dahlia. Stupidity looks so much better on the young, but it's not like they're gonna get any older.

I never was as young as they are, but I played it real nice for a long time. The pretty innocent sucked into this den of iniquity and sin. As time passed, I became the fallen angel, the soiled but still pretty innocent. Both the innocent and the fallen just needed the right Daddy and a little discipline. Would you be my Daddy?

Thank God for hypocrites; they make making a living so much easier.

But even more time has passed, and life has left its skidmarks on me. Yeah, I still have some of that prettiness, but the youth is gone and I look used. You have to pay for play. Now I can't come off as innocent even to a blind man. But that's just fine, because some people prefer their toys dirty and nasty.

I know Jack does. Jack would never touch the innocent or the fallen, and they'd just be prey to the Hatchet Man if he even noticed them. But me, what I am....

Jack's a whole load of fun. Sad-eyed, saggy-faced, padded with middle-aged flesh, repressed, pussywhipped by a wife he actually calls "Mommy" if you could fucking believe it, he wants me to bully him. Needs me to bully him, disgust him, top him, pull his strings, make him feel like all the dirty, nasty things we do together aren't his fault. Needs me to be the devil for him. He doesn't want this; hell, no. He's just lying back and suffering like the married, het, _normal_ paper products salesman he is.

Right.

So I push him and taunt him and tease him. And wait. Because if I push hard enough, I can get the Hatchet Man. It's like poking a sleeping tiger with a stick, but it's so damned much fun. When I hear him at the door, I pull my fingers out with one last, loving twist before I pull my jeans up and fasten them. Even with fucking the kids earlier, I'm half-hard. C'mon, Hatchet Man, give me what I'm dying for.

I hear him set his briefcase down--the one he never lets me or anyone else touch, the one that I'm sure carries his weapon of choice--before I turn on the light. He's a bloody mess, just about dripping with gore. Those eyes of his are glittering mad, and he's breathing hard like he just had the most incredible sex of his life.

He should take my advice and let go more often.

I flaunted Gerald and Dahlia in his face, and he killed them for it, just as I'd planned. I stole their trust, their stash, their cash, and now their lives. The ultimate theft. I'm the fucking angel of death; I fucked them, and now they're dead from it. Dead, dismembered, chopped into little bits.

I couldn't get any harder.

"Is this what you wanted, you sick, twisted fuck?" he asks in a dark voice that grinds like metal against stone. Jack only sounds like that when he's so angry he can't think straight, but the Hatchet Man sounds like he's in total control.

I smile and spread my legs a bit more. I'll have Jack again tomorrow, so I'm taking advantage of the Hatchet Man tonight.

"Pot and kettle, Jackie-boy. What _did_ you do with all those itty, bitty pieces?"

He growls and moves faster than anyone I've ever seen. In seconds he has me by the hair and pulls me around the room with insane strength. He flings me into the edge of the dresser and bends me hard over it before ripping my jeans down, leaving my exposed ass hanging in the breeze. I struggle a bit because I know he likes that. That it lets me grind against him too is all coincidence.

"Is this what you want, little boy?" he asks in that low, deathlike voice as he shoves me hard against the dresser, letting the edge grate against my hard, dripping cock.

Oh yeah, Daddy. This and more.

He thrusts into me so hard and deep that I can feel him at the back of my teeth and just starts pounding away at me, pushing me hard against the dresser with every stroke. My perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Our foreplay was him slaughtering those kids because I goaded him into it. He's brutal and doesn't care if I get off, but that's perfect. I moan on every beautiful thrust, and I can smell the blood on him as he bites the back of my neck and tears at my T-shirt.

He'll try to kill me too someday, but that's okay because I'm immortal. And I like it rough, and the risk just makes it all so much sweeter.

It's like shooting up. You never know when you'll get the bad hit that'll take you down, but the highs are so fucking good and the need so strong that you stick the needle in anyway.

"You're such a fucking slut, Adrian," he growls before he bites my neck hard and comes like a battering ram. I shoot off right after him.

He pulls out without a word and goes off to take a shower, leaving me slumped over the dresser feeling high, fuzzy, and raw. Thoroughly fucked. Perfect.

 

### End


End file.
